brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Policies
Brickipedia has many policies, which are outlined here. Use Common Sense Following this is simple; use common sense. If doing something might harm the wiki, don't do it. If you think that saying something might hurt another user, don't say it. Also, if a rule prevents you from improving Brickipedia, ignore it. Blocking, Deletion, and Protection Policies These policies say when a user or IP should be blocked, article types that should be deleted, and types of pages that should be protected. There are various offences that could cause a user/IP address to be blocked, or for a page/blog/thread to be deleted. The following offences can and will result in a block: Spamming (insertion of useless information to a page or thread), pointless removal of content, renaming of pages to inappropriate/irrelevant names, impersonation of another person, attacks directed at another user/institution/group, discrimination, the use of offensive/inappropriate language and uploading useless/inappropriate imagery. Any pages that contain the above will be deleted and any users guilty of the above will be blocked. If a page is deemed to be at a higher risk of the above than most, then it may become protected (locked from editing). Naming Conventions This specifies how articles should be named. Set articles follow the pattern of " ", for instance: "6552 Rocky River Retreat". Part articles use "Part ", for instance "Part 3004". Minifigure articles should be given the name that LEGO officially gives them, for example a product box or their website. This applies unless the name clearly contradicts the subject. Signature Policy These are the guidlines for a Brickipedian's signature. * Signatures must not be more than 100 characters of code, or 50 other characters of text displayed * Signatures should not contain anything that breaks a page's formatting, includeing line breaks. They should not cover up any of the page, and should not have fixed positions. * There must be no unclosed tags or markup, and no categories * All images must be less than 30 pixels high. Blog policy Users on Brickipedia can create user blogs, and blog comments, however there is one major rule. Blogs and blog comments must have a point. Anything that could be interpreted as spam, nonsense, or that is pointless may be deleted. Chat and IRC policies Brickipeda has two social interaction places, the Chat and IRC. On these places these rules must be followed. * Don't attack other users, however you feel about them. * Don't swear of use offensive or rude language. * Don't type IN ALL CAPS. Emphasizing ONE word is ok, though. * Keep on topic, and don't be disruptive. Don't say random things that have no relevence. * No sexual or religious points. These can flame up very easily, especially religious ones. CheckUser Policy CheckUser is a tool which can be used to find out the IPs of users, for instance to find out if a user is a sockupppet (see below). A list of users with the checkuser right can be seen . Because IPs contain data about the User, checkuser has to be handled very carefully. If you think that a checkuser may be abusing their privilage, click here to start a forum about it. Sockpuppet Policy Sockpuppetry is when a user creates more than one account in order to be able to vote more than one time in places such as the forums. If a user is abusing multiple accounts, all of their accounts will be blocked. If you have very good reason to think that a user is a sockpuppet, contact , who can find out if they are. There are few exceptions to the sockpuppet policy. The main one applies to Bots. Bots are semi-automated users who can perform repetative tasks very quickly. Theme-Specific Policies There are a few policies on Brickipedia that only apply to a certain theme. These are mainly about the addition of in-universe infomation or the release of secret codes. The following themes have specific policies: * BIONICLE * Exo-Force * LEGO Universe * My LEGO Network The policies for these themes can be seen here. What Brickipedia is not Brickipedia is a LEGO encyclopedia, but there are certain things that Brickipedia is not: * Brickipedia is not another set database * Brickipedia is not a shopping website * Brickipedia is not a collection of LEGO ads * Brickipedia is not Wookieepedia, Harry Potter Wiki etc * Brickipedia is not a review website And what your user page is not: * Your user page is not your primary contribution to this wiki Manual of Style and Category Guidlines These say how Brickipedia articles should be styled, and what they should contain. The Manual of Style shows the standards that articles should confirm to, and which headings and sections an article should have. The Category Guidelines say which categories an article should have. Image Policy Brickipedia encourages users to upload images. There are however, a few rules that must be followed: *All images must be posted to an article within one hour or an Administrator will delete them. *You may upload irrelevant images for your own user page as long as they are child friendly.